Zero Two
|alias = |status = Alive |gender = Female |code = 002 |classification = Parasite |affiliation = APE's Special Forces Unit |occupation = FRANXX Pilot (Pistil) |partner = Hiro |franxx = Strelizia |japanese = |english = |anime = Episode 1 |manga = Chapter 1 }} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She is an elite FRANXX pilot who is a member of a race of humans with klaxosaur blood. Personality Zero Two's personality is described as dangerous yet alluring. She's an elite pilot with the pseudonym , given the mysterious happenings of her co-pilots dying after a short number of FRANXX outings. She appears to be fond of the sweet taste, as shown in Episode 2, where she pours a gratuitous amount of honey on her food before eating it. Appearance Zero Two has long pink hair and a pair of red horns on her head. Her red uniform is completely distinctive and stands out from the rest of the cast. Her eyes are cyan with pinkish-red eyeliner. She is the tallest girl among the squad and about the same height as Hiro. Plot EPISODE 1: Alone and Lonesome! Zero Two is seen on the carrier. She asks Nana where she can find an ocean, as she feels like swimming. Zero Two is later spotted by Hiro skinny dipping in a lake near The Birdcage. She disappears prompting Hiro to assume she is drowning and in need of rescue. Zero Two jumps out of the water with horns elongated and a live fish in her mouth. She spits out the fish and licks herself believing that she will taste "salty", to her disappointment. Zero Two, in the nude, begins to converse with Hiro. She tackles him into the water and licks his cheek, remaking that he tastes "dangerous" and she loves it. His "taste" coupled with the fact that he was not afraid of her horns (in fact, he loves them) prompts her to propose that he become her "Darling". Before Hiro can accept, Nana and Zero Two's "partner" arrive to retrieve her. EPISODE 2: What it Means to Connect! EPISODE 3: Fighting Puppet! EPISODE 4: Flap Flap! In the aftermath of Mitsuru's near-death experience, Zero Two is told to return to the frontlines by Nana on Papa's orders and the Strelizia is grounded. Much to Zero Two's dismay. Zero Two finds Hiro and in the boy's bath and asks him to run away with her and leave his "weakling" comrades. Her mood dampens by Hiro's visible fear of her and asks him if he's like everyone else; if he thinks "she's a monster". A giant centipede-like razor klaxosaur attacks the carrier meant to acquire Zero Two. Plantation 13 Parasites deployed FranXX to combat it. Relationships Hiro Zero Two took an interest in Hiro ever since they first met. She was very impressed by the fact that he is not disgusted by her horns. In the second half of episode 1, she kissed Hiro and successfully piloted Strelizia with him. After that, she grew closer to him, and insisted on addressing him as her 'darling'. In episode 2, Zero Two sat on Hiro's chair while eating and sat on his lap afterwards. Ichigo Zero Two does not have any clear opinion towards Ichigo, despite Ichigo's impolite attitude towards her. However, when Ichigo confronted Zero Two in episode 2, she responded by licking her and telling her that she has a sweet taste. Goro Miku Zorome Kokoro Futoshi Ikuno Mitsuru Nana Zero Two's Handler She handles Zero Two and transmits Papa's orders and authorisations. She also tells her to sit at the table she's "supposed" to be sitting at, instead of mixing with the Parasites. Etymology Zero Two's nickname can be read as "oni": "o" from "0" which can be written as "○" in kanji and ni from |ni}}. Oni means "demon," a reference to pair of horns on her head. Quotes "Found you, my darling" - Quoted from the ending scene of episode 1 where she drops Hiro outside the cockpit of the Strelizia and happily smiles at him. "Your taste makes my heart race" - Quoted from the scene during episode 1 when she first licks the cheeks of Hiro on their first encounter after grabbing and falling along with him near the water. "You are just like me" - Quoted from the first encounter between Hiro and Zero Two and afterwards before their first flight on the Strelizia together, when she extends her hand again to him during episode 2. "I like the look on your eyes, it makes my heart race" - Quoted from the dialogue before their first flight together when she sees Hiro's tears during episode 2. "I can get you out of here" - Quoted from the 1st half and the ending scene of episode 3 when she was with Hiro at the balcony viewing the city. "Somebody has never confessed something so embarrassing to me" - Quoted from episode 4 after running away from her Guards and running to Strelizia together with Hiro. Gallery es:Zero Two ru:Ноль Два Category:Characters Category:Female